Sueños posibles
by NariInverse
Summary: Jim Moriarty cree despertar un día y no ser él. Lo que verá y sabrá es algo que le sorprenderá por completo. Slash. Fic participante en el reto "The game is on" por parte del foro Iam Sherlocked, Aclaración del género, más que humor es humor negro. Oneshot


Ningún personaje es mío, todos son parte de sus respectivos creadores.

Fic participante en el Rally "The Game is On" por parte del Foro Iam Sherlocked.

* * *

**Sueños posibles**

-Moran, mi querido Moran, he soñado algo hermoso, algo que quizá no me creerás o tal vez rabiarías de la envidia. Tú no eras el dueño de mis sueños. Pero no te preocupes no era un sueño dulce y bello como los que suelo tener contigo, sueños donde mi ternura hacia ti es reflejada en la cantidad de dolor y dinero que provocamos como el par de cerdos malditos que somos. Porque somos un par de cerdos Sebastian, tú mismo me lo has dicho, incluso recuerda cómo te abofeteé la vez que osaste decirlo "Jimmy, somos unos cochinotes" recuerda el increíble golpazo que te solté en el rostro.

Pero no iba a eso, ¿sabes? Soñé algo terriblemente hermoso, hermoso sí, pero por ser hermoso era terrible, ¿no me comprendes del todo verdad? Soñé que yo no era yo. Soñé que despertaba en una pequeña cama en un pequeño cuarto de un departamento de mediano tamaño. Soñé que al momento de levantarme de la cama con sábanas viejas y percudidas aspiraba su olor a detergente barato y capté el aroma de aquel que era y no al mismo tiempo yo.

Me levanté lentamente de la cama y admiré esas fuertes piernas que en ese momento eran mías, realmente no eran mías. La confirmación total llegó al momento que pude mirarme en un espejo. Pude admirarme por completo, admirarme y admirarle al mismo tiempo y te diré Moran, que pude evitar desnudarme por completo ¿qué cuerpo? Bello, hermoso, no perfecto gracias a una herida por bala, pero sí atlético, fuerte, bizarro, heroico. Quiero ese cuerpo, Sebastian.

Pero no me malentiendas, lo que deseo no es estar como aquel hombre en el que me vi reflejado en ese cuerpo. Deseo tener a ese hombre entre mis manos, pero no para golpearlo, escupirle, hacerle gritar de dolor mientras mi cuerpo y necesidades se complacen a expensas de él. No.

Creo que me he descompuesto, Sebastian. Así mientras me miro en el espejo en este preciso momento, me miraba en ese espejo, conocedor de quien era y de quien estaba cerca de mí. El hombre de los ángeles, ¡cómo deseaba hacerle daño en ese preciso momento! Pero me encontraba mucho más enamorado del cuerpo del que era poseedor en ese momento. Quería bañarlo y lo bañé, pero después, al despertar he pensado en que más bien deseo bañarlo a él mientras soy yo, acariciarlo, rosar con las yemas de mis dedos sus resecos pero no por eso, menos aterciopelados labios. Hundir mis falanges en sus dorados cabellos y besar ese cuello, oye bien, besar. No morder, poseer. No apropiarme. Porque eso es lo que busco de aquel hombre.

Después de apreciar aquel cuerpo que era y no al mismo tiempo mío, caminé despacio por la estancia, salí del cuarto y fui directo a la estancia donde siempre está ensimismado el hombre al que hice caer y después levantó el vuelo cual pajarillo. Y deseé tanto hacerle daño al otro hombre, Sebastian, tanto daño que bien podría haberlo matado usando mis propias manos, manchándome más de la cuenta. Pero no se trataba de eso, yo estaba queriendo al hombre del cuerpo en el que estaba. Miré atentamente al otro hombre, que estaba pensando en sus asuntos en el sillón y apreté un poco los puños. ¡Cómo había arruinado él mis planes, mis asuntos, siempre interponiéndose! Ahora estaba a mi merced. Y fue cuando me di cuenta que no era un sueño, que mi respiración agitada no era el efecto de la manera en la que me encontraba durmiendo.

"¿Sucede algo?" me preguntó el hombre de cabellos rizados "hoy te ves diferente… y sin ropa"

No voy a negártelo Moran: estaba espantado. Volví al cuarto para seguir queriendo a ese hombre y el mismo tiempo quererme. ¡Cómo lo quiero! ¡Cómo lo amo! Pero sé que sería posible, no podría amarlo mientras él lo disfruta. Sería como amarte a ti pero delicadamente…

Brinqué tres veces, me pellizqué, al final fui con tan sólo la ausencia de pudor a merecerle un golpe al otro idiota y ¿qué me gané? Una persecución tonta por el piso y al final sometiendo a aquel hombre. Fue tan hilarante, Sebastian, lo disfruté, pero de una manera extraña. Me sentí amado por un momento, pero no amado con miedo. Mi reacción fue escupirle en la cara y morderle como te muerdo a ti. Lo oí gritar, ¡Dios! Aquello fue tan excitante. Pero no me importaba tanto. Yo quería amar a otro y que el otro me quisiera a mí. Volví a su cuarto y rápidamente pude quedarme dormido entre sus sábanas viejas y percudidas.

Supongo que ya sabes cómo se llama, aquel que tanto quiero con el alma, es querer la palabra que busco, no desear. El deseo es parar marcar, para apropiarme. Yo quiero poseer a ese hombre te repito ¡es que lo amé tanto en el momento que fui él!

Su nombre, tú lo sabes, pero si quieres te lo digo, no lo envidies, tú eres mío, Él puede seguir siendo de su propiedad. John Watson.

_Mientras Jim Moriarty se terminaba de vestir su sobrio traje nuevo, Moran asintió no muy seguro. No había sido un sueño y qué caos se alzaría en el negocio del Napoleón del crimen cuando éste se enterara de que el día anterior se había despertado y casi había enloquecido al no reconocerse en el espejo y vomitar como bebé recién nacido sin ser abrazado después de haber comido. _

_Ahora sabía la explicación y aquello le provocaba un morboso placer: El doctor John Watson había sido su jefe por poco menos de medio día._

* * *

Creo que fue todo, espero les gustara, no olviden dejar un review


End file.
